iMeant It
by Tech-Man
Summary: Valentine's Day story - Freddie has been chasing after Sam for years and decides to make one final attempt at courtship. Seddie


**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted material found within this story.**

**iMeant It**

iWant a Valentine

By: Tech-Man

* * *

The apartment complex was one of those cookie cutter models. All of the walls were painted in these pastel colors that are supposed to be calming. Freddie, felt anything but calm at the moment. The last several years had been leading him up to this point. He needed a commitment or a dismissal from Samantha Puckett. Either way, he would get a real answer after tonight.

Freddie paced back and forth across the hall. He was currently standing just outside of Sam's apartment door. The pastel paint had been replaced with a blue that Freddie found somewhat comforting in this stressful situation. Sam didn't make enough money to be able to afford a place at Bushwell. Hell, Freddie barely made enough and worked for Pear. It was the day before Valentine's Day, and Freddie was ready to confess his feelings for Sam, and hopefully get the truth about her feelings, if any, in return.

The trio had been out of high school for over three years and had remained close friends. Carly was scheduled to graduate next year along side Sam from the University of Washington. Freddie had graduated a nearly a year early due mainly to his work with Pear's research division. He had been so happy when Sam had decided to turn around her delinquent lifestyle and choose instead to focus on school.

Freddie, took a moment to look at the small box in his hands. It was a rectangular box about seven inches on one side and one and a half on the other. It was wrapped in light blue paper, the closest Freddie could come to matching Sam's blue eyes. It failed miserably in comparison however. Inside was a white gold necklace with a simple diamond pendant. Engraved on the underside was a single line of text which read: Princess Puckett.

Freddie once again felt a wave of nausea wash over him at the thought of what he was going to do. It wasn't the first time he had tried to win Sam over with gifts or just a simple "I love you", no this wasn't the first. It would however be the last time. Regardless of how the events of the next few minutes played out, this was the last and final attempt he planned to make at courting his Princess.

Freddie had first confessed to Sam that he thought he loved her their senior year of high school...

_Senior year of high school_

Sam leaned against her locker enjoying the knowledge that she would have the next two weeks off for Christmas vacation. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the nervous tech producer standing behind her. "S..Sam," Freddie meekly spoke tearing her away from her thoughts.

"What nub," Sam asked turning and facing the aforementioned dork. Freddie stood there nervously wringing his hands back and forth, his eyes darting between Sam and the door of the school. "Out with it Fredilina! I don't have all day to be bothered by your dorkiness," Sam exclaimed moving away from the lockers and towards Freddie.

Unconsciously, Freddie took a few steps back to keep the distance between him and the demon that had managed to steal his heart. He was thankful that the majority of the school had class this period and they could be alone for this little exercise in lunacy.

"I think I'm in love with you," Freddie shouted out quicker than he thought was possible. Sam seemed to take a step backwards a contemplative look upon her face. Drawing courage from the fact that she hadn't started laughing at him Freddie took a step closer. "Will you go out with me," Freddie asked hopefully.

Sam seemed to be lost in thought. About the time that Freddie thought about asking again Sam came to life. Locking her eyes with his an unreadable mask now covering her face. "No," was her simple and direct response.

"Why," was the only thing Freddie could think of to say. His mind could have handled her hitting or making fun of him, but just a simple no. Sam never did anything simply or without some form of physical abuse.

Sam seemed to think a minute before she answered. "Freddie," she said reaching out slowly and placing her hand on his shoulder. Naturally, Freddie flinched when she moved her hand towards him, but sighed in contentment when all she did was rest her hand on his shoulder. "The answer is no because you have been pining after Carly for years and now that she is engaged you are looking for your next target. You know me as well as you know her so naturally you decided you were in love with Mama here, but you're not. So, I am going to do both of us a favor and say no."

Freddie stood shocked beyond the ability to think. That was a real answer from Sam. Not some joke, or some jib about her never liking a dork like him. That was a real honest to God answer from Samantha Puckett. Before he could get much past that thought Sam balled her fist and punched him in the shoulder before walking away like nothing had transpired.

_Back in the Hallway_

Freddie looked into the blue wrapping paper completely lost in the memories of his past. Sam may have said no, but they had done things together that could have been considered dates. They had both attended Junior and Senior Prom together, but Sam had made it clear on both occasions that it was strictly a friendship thing and that it was her way of taking pity on the Queen of Nubs who couldn't get a date for himself.

Freddie chuckled to himself remembering the time that he had tried to kiss her again. He had been rewarded with a black eye for the next two weeks. It seemed that the more times he tried asking her out and consequently the more times she rejected him, the more concrete his feelings had become.

Freddie had given her credit for her original statement. She was right that it was too soon and could have simply been him on the rebound wanting to feel complete. However, after all of these years and feelings stronger than absolutely anything he had felt for Carly, Freddie had decided that it really was love.

Freddie was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to see the object of those thoughts walking off the elevator. Sam stopped to watch the scene before her. The nub, was pacing back and forth across the front of her door staring at a something in his hands and muttering underneath his breath. It was almost an endearing sight. Sighing heavily, Sam approached the nub.

"Freddork," Sam called. "What are you doing trying to harass an empty apartment," Sam asked coming up along side of him and sticking her key in the lock before pushing open the door.

Sam's voice tore through Freddie's world like a lighting strike. He stopped so suddenly that he almost tripped over his own feet. Looking up he caught sight of the blonde demon that haunted his every dream and waking moment. "H...Hi Sam," Freddie stuttered out.

Sam walked into the apartment before turning to look back at the dork. "Well, are you coming in or are you planning on staying in the hall talking to yourself. Well, I guess it is you so have fun with that," Sam said starting to close the door.

Freddie's hand shot out stopping the door just before it closed all the way. "I think I will come in; if it's okay with you," Freddie asked almost hoping she would say no and he could postpone this debacle.

Sam shrugged her shoulders and let Freddie walk in behind her. Sam dropped unceremoniously onto her couch propping her feet up on the table. "Okay, why are you here Fredrely," Sam asked.

Freddie seemed to be lost for a moment before he took two steps towards Sam and handed her the box along with a envelope. Sam looked at the items now resting in her hands. "What are these," Sam inquired cocking her eye brow.

"Open the card first then the box," Freddie explained walking towards the door. "I am going to let you open those without me watching," Freddie said pulling open Sam's door. "If you want to talk about it you know my cell number. I love you Princess Puckett," Freddie said in a rush before closing the door swiftly behind him.

Freddie leaned back against the door trying in vain to calm is beating heart. "Damn," he mumbled under his breath as he made his way towards the parking lot. "I should never have told her I loved her there at the end. Humph, I'll be lucky if she even reads the card now."

_Sam's apartment_

Sam stared at the closed door of her apartment. She had to give the nub credit. He hadn't fought this long for Carly. Sam looked down at the envelope and box resting in her lap. Deciding to ignore Freddie's instructions she ripped into the box utterly destroying the blue wrapping paper.

Sam's breath hitched in her throat when she opened the box. Sam had never been into jewelry like some of the other girls. She used to say that the most she would wear was a simple necklace and a ring, but they had better have come from someone important. The necklace in the box was beautiful, it perfectly complimented the single diamond, or at least she thought diamond, pendant. Well, coming from Freddie it was going to be real. That boy never did do anything half-assed.

Setting the box down carefully on the table she looked to the envelope that had accompanied it. Sam had to admit she was a little nervous about opening the envelope. However, after a minutes hesitation she torn open the envelope with the same gusto she had used with the box. Sam unfolded a single piece of paper. Unfolding it, it was obvious that Freddie had hand written it...

Princess Puckett,

I know that I have been telling you that I love you since the middle of our senior year of high school. I will say that at that time you were completely correct in stating that I did not know my own feelings. I do now!!

I love you Sam, more than I can even describe. It haunts me knowing that everyday you are not mine is another day that someone else could steal you away from me. I know that we have had "friend dates" over the years and we are always there for each other. I would like to try and go for the real thing.

However, that being said, I will understand if what you feel for me has never moved beyond friendship or contempt; which ever. This is my final attempt to court you Princess Puckett. After this I will no longer bother you with professions of love, because it is not fair to you. Regardless, of your decision the necklace is yours to keep. I have always thought that a beautiful woman looks even more so when she is wearing a simple piece of jewelry.

So, will you be my Valentine?

Love,

Freddie Benson

Sam laughed out loud at the last part of the letter. "What a nub," She exclaimed settling the letter down of the coffee table. If Sam was being honest with her self then she liked the nub and all of his nubbish ways, but she was not going to be second fiddle to Carly. Did she dare pass up this last attempt; or so the letter had claimed. She had passed up some many other opportunities with Freddie.

Smiling she pulled out her phone and sent a simple text down to the dork: get ur but bck up here. Sam just leaned back and smiled. If she knew Freddie he had never left the apartment complex, and was either sitting in his car or waiting in the lobby.

Sure enough she heard the knock on her door a moment later signaling that he was still here. "Get in here," Sam yelled. Freddie opened the door and walked in sitting in the chair across from the couch.

"So you read the letter," Freddie rhetorically asked crossing his legs. "Look Sam, I know that you have told me time and time again that I only fell for you because of Carly's engagement, but that was a long time ago. I will give you the benefit of the doubt that it might have started that way. I love you Sam, but I am not going to chase you forever. Will you give me a chance and see if we have what it takes to make it," Freddie asked.

Sam stood and slowly made her way towards Freddie. In the past few years he had grown a great deal and was more than capable of fighting her off. Most of the time he didn't just out of habit and Sam knew it.

Sam smirked at Freddie as he stiffened at her approach. Walking deliberately slow she made her way behind Freddie. Freddie continued looking straight ahead, but the tension was evident. Sam leaned down allowing her long hair to cascade across Freddie's face. She could have sworn she heard me take a deep breath. Placing her mouth next to his ear she breathed out gently enjoying the way he shivered. Speaking in barely a whisper, but so close that it didn't matter she answered, "I love you too. I just really wanted to be sure it was me you wanted."

* * *

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this to SamLovesHam92. She has been a great help and partially inspired this story with her random comments. I threw this together for Valentines Day; regardless of my hatred for this holiday. Now, tell me what you thought.**


End file.
